timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
July 2017 PCL Bulacan Chapter Monthly Meeting
| begins = | ends = | frequency = Monthly | venue = Baliuag, Bulacan | location = Baliuag | coordinates = | country = | years_active = | first = | founder_name = | last = | prev = 7th | next = 9th | participants = | attendance = | capacity = | area = | budget = | activity = | leader_name = Mayor Ferdinand Estrella | patron = | organised = | filing = | people = | member = | sponsors = Demy Mayor Ferdinand Estrella Suspended Vice Mayor Cris Clemente Acting Vice Mayor Joel Pascual | website = | footnotes = }} Attendees , The sponsor for Baliuag's PCL meeting]] was attends the Meeting]] also attends.]] File:Суарес, Паулеен.JPG|Councilor Pauleen Suarez of Angat File:Крус, Тристан Тантан.JPG|Councilor Tantan Cruz of Angat Ёсе, Аналун.JPG|Municipal Coordinator Analyn Jose of Balagtas File:Марчело, Данте.JPG|Councilor Dante Marcelo of Balagtas Кимпо, Мадетте.JPG|Vice President Madette Quimpo of Baliuag File:Лапира, Вильфредо Вилли.JPG|Councilor Willy Lapira of Baliuag File:Баликанта, Еммануел Манни.JPG|Board of Director Manny Balicanta of Baliuag File:Крус, Андронику Рон.JPG|Councilor Ron Cruz of Baliuag File:Николас, Лэ Эдвард.JPG|Councilor Dingdong Nicolas of Baliuag Мендоса, Оя Глория.JPG|Municipal Coordinator Oya Mendoza of Bulakan (Appearing late) Де Гузман, Элвин.JPG|Board of Director Edwin de Guzman of Bustos File:Торрес, Гино Карло.JPG|Personal Relations Officer Gino Carlo Torres of Calumpit Естрелла, Алберт.JPG|Business Manager Al Estrella of Guiguinto Балуёт, Кристофер.JPG|Board of Director Chris Baluyot of Hagonoy (Appearing late) Гатчалиан, Алма.JPG|Board of Director Alma Gatchalian of Malolos Сумбилло, Жеррй.JPG|Municipal Coordinator Jerry Sumbillo of Norzagaray Маркиз, Генри.JPG|Board of Director Henry Marquez of Pandi Мендоса, Арнольд.JPG|Secretary-General Arnold Mendoza of Paombong File:Винта, Лорие.JPG|Municipal Coordinator Lorie Vinta of Plaridel File:Марчело, Ранди.JPG|Councilor Rhandy Marcelo of Plaridel Салвадор, Родерик.JPG|Municipal Coordinator Roderick Salvador of San Ildefonso File:Дел Росарио, Ирина Бонита.JPG|Auditor Irene del Rosario of the City of San Jose del Monte Кагуиат, Фроилан.JPG|Board of Director Froilan Caguiat of Santa Maria * Councilor Jeffrey Ventura of Balagtas * Acting Vice Mayor Joel Pascual of Baliuag * Councilor Gener Ligon of Baliuag * President Anjo Mendoza of Bocaue Aftermath RRJ leaving ASCRA On 22 July Rough Rider Jeans,. The Brand that Rhandy Marcelo wore during the Meeting has withdraw the ASCRA Championship after 6 seasons, Three Championships and 28 wins for the Sponsor giving the Jeans Brand Three championships for Shelley Hennig 10 wins and 2012 Championship title and Victoria Henley 18 wins and 2014 and 2015 Championship title, Henley will drive Petrol jeans as Sponsor throughout the season without RRJ, also the Final race of the ASCRA Mabe World Championship Series season remains uncentain after RRJ withdrew Race sponsorships as well. Accepting the Host On 24 July, at the Flag Ceremony in the Abandoned Municipal Hall hosted by the Photographer's Group Pitik Baliwag, Mayor Ferdinand Estrella was Accepted the Hosting for the PCL Bulacan Chapter by Host officials Madette Quimpo and Manny Balicanta and i quote: " Tanggapin ang pagka-Host ng Bayan ng Baliuag ng Philippine Councilor's League dahil ang Orihignal ng bayan ng Hagonoy ay walang na mga Konsehal at Sarado ang Session Hall" Richie Dela Cruz's Birthday See Also * 7th Vice Mayors League of Bulacan Monthly Meeting * 11th Vice Mayors League of Bulacan Monthly Meeting-Hosted by PCL's original Hosts Hagonoy which is originally hosted by Pandi